1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an impact resistant marker, such as those used along roadsides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Markers are often used in places, such as along roadsides, where there is a likelihood that the mark will be struck or hit by a passing object. Because of the costs of replacing damaged markers, the markers are preferably constructed so that they can withstand the force imparted by passing objects without being severely damaged. Flexible posts have been constructed for instance, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,823, in which an elastomeric element connects a marker post to a base or support. This enables the post to bend relative to the base at the elastomeric element when struck. This minimizes the damage that would otherwise occur if the post was rigidly constructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,236 shows a flexible marker having a tubular marker post which mounts over a stiffener core. The stiffener core prevents the tubular post from deforming when struck and causes the marker to bend at the flexible element. Although the flexible element used in these markers provides a means for deflecting the marker posts so that damage is minimized, if a passing object strikes the marker post with sufficient force there is a likelihood that the post itself will sustain some damage. Thus, it is sometimes necessary for the marker posts to be replaced without replacing the whole marker assembly. It would be desirable to have a marker post can be easily removed and replaced from a marker assembly.